Forever Intertwined
by Cathy Daine
Summary: Their fates are irrevocably intertwined with each other. They go through obstacle after obstacle that try to separate them but neither of them will let go of the other even facing death...


Hi every one!

How are things going? I want to thank all my reviewers for their wonderful reviews! They are the only things that are keeping me sane!

Ah, well, I don't really have much to say so let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters.

* * *

**Forever Intertwined**

"No!" Endymion screamed as he pounded with all his might on the wall that separated them.

His eyes were wide with horror as he was forced to watch the fall of his beloved. The scouts were trapped on the other side and they were also crying out for their princess but he didn't see or hear them. The entire world had narrowed down to just the two of them, nothing else existed beyond that.

"Moon Crystal Power!" was heard echoing throughout the huge room although it was but a whisper.

A bright white light flashed; blinding everyone and then everything shook violently as a huge explosion erupted causing the very walls to quake. Then suddenly everything went deathly quiet compared to the cries of war that had just been booming. Endymion opened his eyes only to be met by the sight of Serenity standing upright amidst the destruction, the smoke surrounding her, and the enemy was nowhere in sight.

"Serenity," he sighed worriedly and yet relieved; she was alright. Her dress was torn at various places and she was bleeding from some wounds but they didn't look life threatening. Her breaths were ragged but she looked every inch the princess and the queen that she would be. "Why are the walls still here?" the prince asked as he tried to reach his princess.

"Endymion I want you to take the scouts and leave this place immediately," Serenity said softly. She could feel her life energy slowly disappearing, and she fought furiously to stay conscious.

"What?" Endymion asked stunned and his question was repeated by the scouts.

"Get out of here! NOW!" There was no mistaking the command in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Serenity? I am not leaving this place without you!" he said angrily.

"Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter, I order you to leave at once. Is that understood?" she said quietly.

"We're not leaving this place without you!" they all cried.

"Do you dare go against my orders?" Serenity asked raising her voice. She closed her eyes as she reached once more for the crystal; they were running out of time. "Silver Crystal, help me to teleport my scouts and my prince home, where they will be safe." Serenity mumbled. The Crystal flashed at her as if reprimanding her for forgetting about her condition. "Please, consider it my last wish."

The crystal flashed once more before starting to glow more and more strongly for every passing second.

"What are you doing?" Endymion asked as he watched the crystal begin to illuminate the room once more. He pounded furiously at the invisible barrier separating him from her. Fear and unease were starting to rear their ugly heads; what was she doing?

"I love you!" she yelled as the light once more engulfed the rooms. The scouts all cried as they experienced the feeling of being teleportation. They struggled frantically against the power, but to no use. They watched as their princess slowly faded from sight.

"Usagi!" Raye screamed followed by the others. She may be their princess but most importantly she was their friend. Tears ran down all their cheeks as they flew through space.

Endymion had also felt the beginning of the transportation but he adamantly refused to let go. Using all his remaining power he grappled with the power of the Crystal. Suddenly he heard a voice, a woman's voice.

"Do not fight me Prince of Earth. It is her wish that you go," said the sad voice.

"Why? I refuse to leave without her!" He exclaimed heatedly.

"She is dying; this is her dying wish."

"You're lying! She's standing right there!" Endymion said desperately.

"Son of Terra, you cannot hide from truth. She has already used the Silver Crystal more than she should have. The only reason she is standing is because of her will to see you all to safety."

"No! I don't believe you," he said shaking his head vehemently. They had already been through so much. He didn't care about anything else than having her in his arms once more. "Please let me go to her," he said, begging her. "Why won't she let me come near her?" he asked, his eyes filling with the desperation and anguish that was slowly consuming him.

"The smoke that was caused by the explosion is poisonous. One breath is enough to cause death."

"Then why is she still standing? I don't care, let me go to her!"

"The Silver Crystal is protecting her. She does not wish you to go."

"I beg of you, let me go to her," he said, tears falling freely from his eyes.

A soft sob was heard before she answered.

"You will die if you enter, my prince."

"I will die if I do not see her either. Please."

She didn't answer, instead Endymion felt the power leave him and suddenly the barrier was gone. He wasted no time to enter the smoke filled area. He held his breath and then he gasped as he saw Serenity.

Crystal tears flowed gently down her cheeks and a soft, gentle smile caressed her lips.

"I will always, forever love you," she said quietly as her eyes closed.

Endymion ignored the burning feeling in his lungs as he lunged forward to catch her falling body.

"Serenity! Oh my god! Please wake up," he said as he shook her frantically. "Why? Why do you always have to put others before you? Why do you always have to sacrifice yourself? You don't deserve this!" He sobbed softly into her hair.

The poison in the air was beginning to take an effect on him. His entire body felt as if on fire but he didn't care. All that mattered was this moment, this woman; this woman that he had given his heart and soul.

"Endy?" Serenity said softly, her eyes barely opening.

"Yes! It's me! Thank god you're awake! I'm going to get you out of here, I promise!" Endymion said overjoyed.

"What are you doing here? The air is poisonous! Listen to me Endy, you have to get out of here before it's too late," Serenity said trying desperately to keep awake.

Endymion's eyes darkened to black with pain, not only because of the ache that was consuming his body but also the pain that tearing his heart apart.

"Why does it always have to end like this?" he cried. "Why aren't we ever allowed to live a normal life together? Have children together? Grow old together?"

"I love you, Endy. Someday, somewhere we will reunite again and then we will live a happy, full life together," she whispered before her entire body went limp.

Her beloved's tears had never ceased to fall as he watched the departure of his soul-mate. His entire form shook with grief as he continued to hold her body. His time was running up, he could feel it, but before he died he was going to do one last thing.

His eyes blazed as he called forth his magic. Suddenly the moon princess was lying on a bed of red roses instead of on the cold, hard stone floor and the entire room was covered by blooms as well. He lay down beside her and cradled her to his body.

"You deserve to die in a beautiful place. Just as you, my love," he whispered as he too drifted into eternal sleep.

The prince and princess slept on together in that massive room covered in roses, lying safely in each other's arms. Even now they still lay there, their bodies tightly intertwined just as their hearts, souls and, irrevocably, their fates.

* * *

That was the ending. I really apologize for the lack of feeling in the story. I did my best but I don't seem able to describe anything as I want it. I'm kind of tired so maybe that's why.

Anyway please free to write anything that comes into your mind and tell me what you think! In other words, REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!

Till next time!

Cathy Daine


End file.
